onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi
The Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi (lit. Earth Earth Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become and manipulate the rocks and soil. It was eaten by Frost Zeke, the Navigator of the Outlaw Pirates. Appearance The fruit pear-shaped, brown in color, with gray swirls on it Strengths The major strength of the fruit is that the user can turn into dirt to avoid attacks, or turn into rock to possibly block them. The user can also use their rock for for offense, such as with a rock punch, and remotely manipulate the rocks and soil around them. Zeke himself can use the Devil Fruit's power to coat his pole in rock to turn it into other weapons. The user is also completely immune to electricity, since the ground absorbs lightning. Weaknesses The major weakness of the fruit is that water will prevent the user from turning into rock or soil, due to water's muddening effect on dirt. Another rather personal weakness in the fruit for Zeke is that he is somewhat wimpy, which causes the First Mate Shadow to ridicule him and refer to him with female names, claiming that a Logia user should be tougher. Other than that, the user is susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Zeke uses his fruit in a variety of ways. His attacks are as follows. Attacks * Rock Pole Spear: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add a spearhead to the end of it. * Rock Pole Axe: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add a large axe blade to one end of it. * Rock Pole Halberd: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add an axe blade and spearhead to the end of it. * Rock Pole Scythe: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add a scythe blade to the end of it. * Rock Pole Mace: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add a few spiky ball on the end of it. * Rock Pole Mallet: Zeke coats his metal pole in rock to add a hammerhead on the end of it. * Rockblocker: Zeke raises a slab of stone from the ground to block attacks, sometimes for himself, sometimes for allies. * Rock Armor: Zeke coats his body in rock. Because the rock armor is not rock from his own body, it provides him with a perfect defense against water, but requires concentration to maintain. * Tremor: Zeke sends a tremor of upturned earth at an enemy to knock them over or send them flying. * Magnitude: Zeke shakes the ground to make people lose their footing. * Earthquake: Levels the area in a massive earthquake, but leaves Zeke so tired he can't move. * Stalagmite: Raises a stone spike beneath the target. * Boulder Toss: Lifts a huge chunk of rock from the ground and hurls it at the target. Due to Zeke's earth manipulating powers, he can lift the huge chunk of rock as if it were as light as a feather, often giving him the illusion of Super-Human Strength. * Rock Cannon: Zeke stomps the ground, raising a large chunk of rock the size of a car. He then whacks it with his pole, sending it flying with the force of cannon fire. * Rockslide: Jars rocks loose from above to cause a rockslide, provided there are rocks above. * Pitfall: Digs a hole in the ground for enemies to fall in, but takes a bit of time to set up. * Grave: On larger enemies, this raises rocks around their legs and sinks them into the ground so they are momentarily immobilized. On smaller enemies, it can raise stone around them and sink them up to their waists. * Underground Fish Traverse: Using his earth-manipulating powers, Zeke can sink himself into the ground and move about down there as he pleases. He can pop up whenever he wants to attack. Trivia * Cyberweasel89 has said that if she could manipulate any of the four elements, it would be earth. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia